Love Will Always Be Complicated
by weirdgirlfromanotherplanet
Summary: Bart Bass just died and nobody knew he had another child, not even his son. So how's everyone gonna react when they find out that Chuck's not the only heir to the Bass name. And what's going to happen to everyone now that things have definitely change.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Bart Bass just died and nobody knew he had another child, not even his son. So how's everyone gonna react when they find out that Chuck's not the only heir to the Bass name. And what's going to happen to everyone now that things have definitely change.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival<strong>

[Charlee's POV]

_I can still remember the day I found out. Well actually. It was just a few days ago, but still, who can ever forget the day someone tells you that the only living person in your life that mattered just died._

"_Hello"_

"_Hello, good morning. May I speak with Charlee please"_

"_This is Charlee speaking, who is this please?"_

"_Charlee, this is Lily Bass"_

"_Oh. Ummh. So the two of you got married already huh?"_

"_Charlee honey, I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Bart just passed away."_

_My phone slipped and fell. He's gone. I have no one now._

"_Charlee? Charlee? Charlee are you still there?"_

* * *

><p>[Alarm Shrieking] "Miss Charlee, it's time to wake up. You have an early flight, your going to be late." said Annie while trying to wake me. "I don't wanna go, I don't want to move. I want to stay here. Leave me alone" I answered. "I'm sorry Miss Charlee, but I can't do anything about this, and don't you want to move there with your family. You'll finally see your brother." she was really trying to convince me. "They're not my family, I don't even know them, your my family, you raised me. Please don't let me go Annie. " I pleaded.<p>

Well I guess I never get what I want. Here I am at the airport. Waiting for my plane. And because my day couldn't even get worse, my flight just had to be delayed. I looked at Annie. "Annie, please don't make me go, I can't live there, I don't belong there. I belong here, with you" I was already trying hard not to start crying. "I'm sorry Miss Charlee, but don't forget, I will miss you, you're like the daughter that I never had."

"Flight #122608 New York, passengers may now start boarding"

* * *

><p>"Flight #122608 New York has just arrived.<em>"<em>

_I'm finally here, and I'm not even a bit happy about it. Here goes nothing._

Knock. Knock**.**"Yes?" a blond girl opened the door. "Do you need something?" she asked. "May I come in, I'm looking for Lily Bass?" I answered. "I'm sorry but we're actually about to leave, we're going to a funeral." she told me. "Mrs. Bass told me to go here." I informed her. "Oh OK, mom, someone's here for you, Eric and I'll wait in the car." she walked passed me with a guy following her. "Just go inside, my mom would be down in a minute." she told me. "Thank you" I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Charlee, is that you?" she asked while descending the stairs. "Yeap, its me. I'm sorry if I'm late, my flight got delayed."

"It's OK honey, are you OK? are you ready to go?" she asked. "I don't know, I don't even know the people there. Hell, I don't even know what my brother looks like." I answered her. "it's going to be alright, I'll be there with you." she said while hugging me. I looked at her, "You didn't tell anybody that I was coming." I stated. "I wanted to make the introductions a little later." she told me. "Lets go, we're going to be late, and we still have to find your brother."

* * *

><p>I just sat there staring out the window. Everyone in the limo was quite. Lily's children kept looking my way. She introduced them to me, her daughter's name is Serena and her son's name is Eric. I ignored them. I still can't believe this was happening to me. I can't believe that my father is dead. He wasn't really a great one, he wasn't really there for me, but still, he was my father.<p>

"Mom, who is she?" Serena whispered to Lily. "Serena, don't be rude" she answered. "Well, don't be mysterious, why won't you tell me?" she answered her mother back. _How stupid does she think I am, I can hear her. I might be younger, but I guess I have better manners than her, I thought to myself, guess it's time to acknowledge her, or just her stupidity for the moment_. "I'm Charlee, and I'm right here, so you can ask me yourself." I said to Serena. "I'm sorry Charlee, that was rude of me." she said. I smiled at her. "OK, now that's settled, it's time for us to get out of the car." Lily announced, I didn't notice that we have stopped moving. I looked at Lily, I wanted to asked her something. "Mrs. Bass, where's my brother?"

_**Spotted**: **Lily Bass leaving for Bart Bass' funeral. Guess who she's with. Someone needs some explaining to do.**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice. I know it's bit boring, but please bear with me, I'll make it worth your while. And please do review. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral Day

Hello to my wonderful readers. I would just like to thank you for your Reviews. And I hoping that I will not be boring you with this chapter.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Funeral Day<p>

_Here goes nothing. Ladies and gentlemen, Charlee Bass for the opening act. God, my life feels like a circus act right now. One. Two. Three. Here we go._

I got out of the car and instantly almost fell down. "I got you" said Eric holding me upright.. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm a tad clumsy when I'm nervous." I said. "it's OK honey, just watch your step." Lily told me while talking my hand. I was looking around for my brother. I was about to ask "Mrs. Bass, where's -" but I didn't get to finish.

"Dan, your here." Serena was walking towards another guy. "Yes, I wanted to help in any way that I can." the guy named Dan said. "Thank you Daniel, that's very kind of you." said an older lady. "oh hello, and may I ask who you might be?" she asked facing towards me. "Mother, this is Charlee. I told you about her, just an hour ago." Lily answered. "Hello Charlee, I'm really sorry for your loss." she told me. So this is Lily's mother, my step-grandmother, Cece Rhodes. "and you must be Mrs. Rhodes" I answered, ignoring the things she said about my loss, because honestly, she had no idea.

"Mrs. Bass, where's my brother?" I asked her. "Honey, call me Lily. We're family." she said. "ok, so, where is he?" I asked her again. "What the fuck do you think your doing here?" someone shouted. "Chuck, don't" Serena shouted while blocking some guy who's about to hit Dan. "Your father is the fucking reason my father is dead!" he shouted, pointing at Dan, still trying to get to him. "Chuck, stop it, that's enough man." another guy said trying to hold him off. "Chuck please, stop it. Humpfrey, I think you should go." said a girl standing beside Serena.

"Lily, is that my-" I started to ask. "Yes dear, that's your brother, excuse me for a minute, I need to intervene." she said. "Charles, enough, this is your father's funeral, learn to control yourself. Dan, I think it would be wise if you would leave." she said to both men. "Mom, no." Serena protested. "Serena, not now." Lily countered. "Like you actually cared about my father." my brother spatted at Lily. Why is he angry with Lily? I guess I have to ask him myself. "Let me go Nathaniel" he said.

My brother stalked the opposite direction. "Blair, Nathaniel, please make sure he's ok." Lily said to the girl beside Serena and the guy holding back my brother a while ago. A guy who looks awfully familiar. "Nate Archibald, is that you?" I said. He turned around, and guess what, it was him. My very first crush. But of course he doesn't know that.

"Charlee?" he asked. "The one and only." I answered. "Nate, we have to go. Chuck's gone." the girl named Blair said. "I'll catch up with you later, ok?" he said to me. "ok" I said.

[Cellphones Ringing] Ring. Ring. Ring. "Great, what now?" Blair said taking out her phone. "Gossip Girl, should have known." Serena said. "Nate, we really have to go." Blair said to Nate again.

_**Spotted: Chuck Bass leaving his father's funeral. I guess our Dark Prince doesn't have what it takes to stand strong in the face of a tragedy. Careful Bass, you might just miss something.**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

"How do you know Nate?" Serena asked standing beside me. "Well, one of my friends from MSA has a boyfriend, which said boyfriend is his cousin. It was spring break, so we were invited in their house in Hamptons, and that's where we met." I answered. "Oh, ok. So Charlee, can I ask you something?" she said. "Sure, what do you want to know?" I answered. "Who are you really?" she asked looking at me directly in the eye. "I'm -" I started to say something but was cut off by Lily. "Serena, Charlee, Eric, come on, let's go inside, let's take our seats." Lily said.

[Funeral Started]

_Gosh, I never really did know my father, come to think of it, I don't know anybody in this world. Funny how my life's turning out to be. They go on and on about who Bart was, how great he was, the great things he did, but the thing is, I don't care. He wasn't a great father to me. He wasn't even a great person to me. I was just his cast away. His mistake._

"Now, a few words Bart's dau-" the priest stammered, not quite sure if what he's reading is correct. The room started to buzz with whispers. They heard what was about to said if the priest didn't stop. He called the guy to his right to see if the script was right. "Lily is this.?" he looked towards her. She nodded her yes to the priest. "I'm sorry for the delay. Let us continue. Now, a few words from Bart Bass' daughter." he finally said. I stood up, held my chin up high, and walk towards the front stage. I can already feel everyone starring at me.

_I can do this. I'm a Bass. I belong here. Yeah right, I don't belong here._

I stood in front of the people. I wanted to see my brother. But he wasn't here, so I looked for the next best thing, Lily's face. She smiled at me and nodded. _Moment of truth Charlee. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and then. Now._

"Thank you Father and pleasant morning everyone. First of all, I would like to introduce myself. I am Charlee Beatherrice Jaclyn Bass, I know that just a few moments ago none of you knew that I existed, that the great Bartholomew Bass had another child, a daughter if we get right to it. Honestly, Lily was the only one in your world who knew about me, even my brother didn't know that I existed. And frankly, I never knew why I was kept as a secret, and I never really cared about it because he gave me everything I ever needed, and in return I would be his good little 'secret' daughter. Some of you here have no idea why I am telling you this and some are thinking that i'm just trying to dishonor or disgrace him in his own funeral. No, that's not why. Actually, I just want you all to see, that none of us really knew him. I could probably say that Lily did, because he told her about me, but being all honest and everything, nobody really knew my father, and that is our similarity here. We are all here to mourn him, but none of use really knew him, so in some level, you all can understand me in what I am about to say. I honor him today in a way that I can and in the way I know how to, by saying something nice about him. The thing is, he was never really a father to me, never really a parent, or even just a person to turn. But, Bart Bass was a great provider. Never once did I need to worry about my needs, or even my wants for that matter, because I knew that he would always be there to take care of what I needed. I may not have a lot of memories with him, but I knew one thing, he cared about me, and showed me the only way he knew how." _I swallowed. Almost finish with my speech. Deep breath. ok._ "Thank you everyone." I finally finished. I looked at the people in front of me. And started quietly to walk back to my seat.

"Charlee, are you ok?" Lily said whispering to me. "I'm fine, don't worry. May I be excused?" I asked her. "ok, but don't go to far, ok?" she told me. I was about to stand up when she took my hand and said "Hey, i'm here for you, ok?" I looked at her. And I nodded, I couldn't speak, if I did, my tears would have fallen.

I stood up, then suddenly the church was full of ringing.

[Cellphones Ringing] Ring. Ring Ring.

_**Guess what Upper East Siders, it looks like the Dark Prince isn't the only Bass Heir in town. We have a princess in our midst, one that even our own Prince didn't knew existed. The questions is, do we have a daughter of the light or just like the Dark Prince himself, a daughter of the dark. I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves.**_

_**And to Chuck Bass, I told you to be careful, you might miss something, and sadly, you just did.**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

I was walking towards the open doors when I saw my brother, leaning on the sides, with Nate and Blair with him. He was looking at his cellphone. He looked at me and said "So, your my bastard of a sibling, here to claim your inheritance I suppose, nice speech by the way."

"I'm not a bastard child. I'm your sister." I answered him in a clipped way. I will not cry in front him, but my eyes were starting to mist. I looked at Nate, wrong move. "I'm sorry to tell you little girl, but my mother died giving birth to me." he said. "Chuck, stop it." Nate said standing up. "Nathaniel, being the hero of this little bastard." Chuck said, trying o stand up. "She didn't die giving birth to you, she died giving birth to me." I told him. Chuck stopped trying to get up and he looked at me. And because I can't hold it any longer. I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

_**Spotted: Our little princess running away from the funeral. Running away from the Dark Prince himself.**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

><p>Heeeey.! So, did I bore you guys with the speech? Be honest. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Here for You

I would personally like to thank my first ever reader **mrschuckbass10. **I love you very much. I hope you like my third chapter. You can read here a bit of what the two siblings are feeling after the funeral. When everything has really sync in. Thank you again guys.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Here for You<p>

[Chuck's POV]

"Chuck, lets go. It starting to rain." Blair kept on repeating. We're in the grave yard of my dear departed mother. I can still smell the freshly dug soil from my father's grave earlier this afternoon. I was looking at my mother's grave, for years I have thought that the reason that me and my father had never had a realtionship was because of me, because I was the reason she died, but now, I have no idea. "I bet if we dug her grave we won't find a body there." I told Blair, I was holding a bottle of Vodka, Russian Vodka, the strongest kind, I wanted to forget everything that has happend. She was starring at me. I have the feeling she doesn't know what to say to me. "or maybe that little bitch was just lying about it." I said, trying to figure out what was the truth in everything that's happening to me right now. _I had, one picture of my mother and I had looked at that face a millions times and just this afternoon, I saw it, on someone else' the girl who's claiming to be my sister._

"Chuck please. We're going to get sick. Lets go." Blair pleaded with me. I looked at her and I see the one person that understands me. She's the only one I can lean on. She's the only one that ever cared.

I was still sitting on the ground infront of my parent's graves. My suit was getting wet. I have dirt on my shoes. And for the first time in my life. I really didn't care.

"Chuck." Blair said, tears spilling down her face. "Please. Get up. I'm here for you" she said, she took my hand and held. I pulled her down to me and we stared at each, I wiped the tears from her face, and I kissed her. "Do you think she's telling the truth?" I asked her. "Yes" she answered. I placed both my hands on her face and held her to look at me, then I asked "Why?". She looked at me and said "Because when I saw her, I saw you." I looked away, because somehow I knew she was right, but of course she wouldn't have any of it. She held my face so I would look at her. "Its not just the face, or the hair, or the resemblace chuck, when I look at your eyes, I see pain and uncertainty. When I saw her a few hours ago, I saw that too. In her eyes." She took my hand and held it. "Whatever your feeling right now, she's feeling it too." I looked away. "Chuck, look at me." I ignored her request. "I said look at me Chuck Bass." I turned and looked at her, looking directly at her beautiful brown eyes. "You may or may not have the same mother, but she is Bart's daughter, your sister, your family, and you have to be there for her." Her eyes were starting to water again, "I am here for you, Nate is here for you, Serena, Lily, Eric, we are here for you, but she has no one, so you have to be, your all she has right now."

_I stared at her, thinking she might be right. I remembered what Charlee looked earlier today. Remembering my mother's face on her face. I knew that she was telling the truth. And right this moment, I know what I had to do._

"Lets go Chuck, if you haven't notice we're already soaking wet." she said looking up at me. She was right, I haven't notice, and I also didn't notice that she was able to make me stand up. I looked around us, it was so dark, but the moon was shining above us. I looked at her, seeing how the moonlight shine at her face, knowing that she will be here, I finally felt at peace, "ok, lets go." I took her hand and pulled her to me, "Thank you, for being here for me" I told her. "Always have, Always will" she told me, right before she kissed me.

[Charlee's POV]

_Uuugh. I can't sleep. I miss my bed. And my room. And my life. And. Annie. I want to go home. Hmmm. I wonder if Chuck's home. _She looked at her clock on the table near her bed_. Hmph. 2:27 am and it was raining outside. He must be home. I hope he won't mind if I sleep with him tonight._

I got off my bed and went out of my room. I went looking for Chuck's room and ended up in the Kitchen, where Serena, Eric, and Nate were talking while eating ice cream. They haven't seen me yet, so I moved quietly as I can, I wanted to hear what they were talking about. "Can you honestly believe that Chuck has a little sister? I mean, its a pretty big surprise, and how the hell did Gossip Girl know about it." Serena asked Nate and Eric, she was licking her spoon thoroughly. "Well, first of all, the real question is why did dear old Bart keep it a secret? And to think that we would have never found out if he hadn't died. Second, we're talking about Gossip Girl here, she has sources, she always finds a way. And lastly, Serena, she's not that little anymore, I mean she's like my age or something." Eric informed her sister while scooping up a large chunk of ice cream. They all sat there thinking about what Eric had said. "But I must say, it's a pretty small world, considering you already knew her." Serena said looking at Nate. "You really didn't know, or did you?" she added, feeling a bit intrigued. "No, I didn't actually, we just met at a party on spring break." he said laughing it off. Then he turned and saw me, he smiled.

"Really Archibald, that's all you can say about me. and I'm 15 by the way." I said. Directing my last sentence to Eric. I turned to look at Nate again and he was actually smirking at me. If he weren't so cute, I would have smacked his face right now. Anyway, time to start talking. "Is that chocolate ice cream?" I asked pointing to the carton of ice cream on the table. They were just staring at me. so. I tried again, "Umh, can I have some?" I asked them again. "Its Rocky Road, and i'm pretty sure you'll still have some even if we said no." Nate said smiling at me, he waved his hand, showing that I could take the seat next to him, then his eyes notices what I was wearing, which by the way wasn't covering me that well, I was in my white cami and boy shorts. I smirked and ignored it. "And someone finally speaks, I'm sorry, but am I intruding or interrupting in some way?" I asked them, still standing by the side of the far wall. "No, No, of course not. I'm sorry if we're being rude, again, but don't worry, it won't happen again. I promise. Come over here, join us. We would really like to know you more." Serena said smiling. "OK. But can I have some of that, Rocky Road's my favorite." I said to her and sitting down next to Nate. "Oh good. Nate bought it, comfort food. It's kinda been a weird day for all of us, including you of course, this day must really suck for you?" She told me.

"Yeah, it kinda does." I said, trying to smile and hide what I really felt. Nate was staring so I asked "what?" he didn't say anything. Eric stood up and went to the shelves. He took out a bowl and a spoon. "Here" he said, handing both to me. "Thank you." I told him. "Oh by the way, its OK. You guys talking about me. I'd feel the same way if our places were reversed" I told them while scooping up a large chunk of ice cream for myself. "So your telling me, that if the situation were reverse, you would be in your kitchen, talking with you friends about me and eating ice cream." Serena said teasingly. "Well, I would only be talking to Annie, but yes, I would definitely be eating ice cream." I answered smiling, while stuffing my mouth with ice cream. "I love Rocky Road so much, who ever invented the flavor is a genius." I said thinking out loud. " We can definitely see that from the look of things. [laughing]" she said. "So, who is this Annie? Your bestfriend?" she inquired. "Actually, she's our maid, she's the one who raised me, since my father couldn't be bothered with that task" I answered cooly. "So I'm guessing you and Bart weren't really that close." Eric asked. "No, not really, but still, he was my father." I answered back.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked them. They were all looking at me, so I just kept on staring at the 'fascinating' bowl of ice cream in front of me. "Sure, what is it?" Serena answered, holding my hand in the process. I looked up at her and smiled "Can you guys tell me something about my brother, Chuck?, I mean, what's he like?" I asked, somehow, looking at the expressions in their faces, I think I don't want to know. The three of them suddenly became silent. It was Nate who broke the silence. "Guys, don't act like that, your scaring her." "Chuck is,-" "We'll he's -" Serena and Eric started to explain together, but I stopped them. "Nevermind, i'm going to find out for myself anyway. I'm gonna meet him sometime soon, so i'd rather that I have no impression on him before exactly meeting him. I mean, he can't be worst than you guys?, I mean you guys are ok, he grew up with you, your his friends, so he's kinda like you guys already." I looked at them. "Right?" I asked again. They all just looked at each other. Then Nate said something, "Hey, Chucks not that bad, and he's my bestfriend." Serena and Eric just smiled at me, not saying or adding anything for that matter, to what Nate said. It was pretty funny, the look on there faces, I couldn't help but laugh. "I kinda find that hard to believe." [still laughing]

"Anyway, what time is it?" Serena said while looking at the kitchen clock. "Guys, I think we have to go to bed. It has really been a stressful day for all of us." Serena said standing up. "OK, and guys, thanks for this." I said, talking about the moment we just had. "Don't think about it that way, we're family, it's what we do" she said hugging me at the same time. "OK, thanks, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna clean up here" I said already gathering the bowls that we used. "I'll help you." Nate said, picking up the empty carton of ice cream. "That's OK, I can manage." I told him. "I want to" he said, looking at me directly, then smiling. "OK, goodnight you guys." Serena said. "Night" we both said.

"Either this is a random pick or you actually remembered that it's my favorite." I said looking at Nate, and he was still looking at me, then he smiled. "Well, actually it's Chuck's favorite as well, but of course I did remember that it was your favorite." he answered me playfully. "Well, thank you." I told him. We were silent for a while, then he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me. I was washing the bowls and spoons that we used while he was wiping the table with a damp cloth. "Tell you what?" I asked him. I stopped what I was doing while waiting for his answer. "You know what." he answered back, I turned around to look at him, but I was surprised to see that he was already standing behind me. "Bart was there that time. You saw me talking to him. I even asked you if you knew him, because I caught you staring at him." he added, looking directly at me. I looked away. I turned around and started finishing washing the bowls. I needed my hands to do something so that I could think. "We barely knew each other Nate, yeah we had a hell of a week flirting, but what was I suppose to say." I said. I know he was still behind me, but he didn't say anything. "So your not gonna talk anymore." I asked him. "I'm waiting for you to finish with what your doing so we can talk face to face, without distractions." he told me. I looked at him again and answered him "Fine."

We finished cleaning up the kitchen, then we moved to the sofa in the living room. I was sitting on the floor, he was on the couch. I closed my eyes and started talking. "What was I suppose to say to you," I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying my best not to cry. "We went out, had fun, and I was just suppose to tell you 'hey that guy you were talking with at the party, that was my father, but you can't tell anyone because it's a secret' while eating our ice creams and cake" my voice was cracking, my hands were trembling, my tears falling. "Nobody was allowed to know." He got up, sat down right beside me and placed his arms around me. "Hey, i'm here. I understand. Stop crying, everything gonna be alright." he told me. "You don't understand, I have no one. I never had anyone,but being here, seeing, hearing you guys saying your there for me, its the first time that I really felt that I never had people in my life" I cried so much, it was the first time that I really let myself go. "Don't say that. We are here for you. I am here for you. You're not alone." he said trying to comfort me. He was now holding my face, trying to make me look at him.

After a few hours of sitting there, my tears finally decided to stop falling. Nate noticed, "Time to sleep Cinderella." he said. "I'm so not Cinderella, my life is not a fairytale, and i'm certainly not a princess Nate." I said, trying to hide my smile. I might not be a kid anymore, but Nate looking at me like this, sweet heaven. I took his hands from my face and held it. "Thank you, for being here, for letting me cry, for, for, you know, for letting me breath." I whispered to him. He was smiling the entire time. "Come on, i'll bring you to your room." I took his hand and said "ok."

"Goodnight Charlee." Nate said when I was about to close the door. I looked at him and smiled. "Goodnight Nate, sweet dreams" i replied. I was about to close it again when he said something that I didn't expect. "Your a princess Charlee, in their eyes, and in mine. That's why i'll always be here for you." he said. I didn't know what to say, I wanted him to promise, but I never believed in promises. So I smiled for the very last time that night and closed the door.

_Your a princess Charlee, in their eyes, and in mine. _What Nate said kept on repeating itself inside my head. I must be going crazy. What does he mean anyway. I really have to sleep, I still have to wake up really early tomorrow, I still have to finish my transfer to Constance. I'll worry about other things when I get up tomorrow.

_Nate_. _Your a princess Charlee, in their eyes, and in mine. And in mine. Mine._

[Chuck's POV]

"Blair, we're here." I said trying to wake her up. "Come on, lets go up to your room" She stumbled when she got out of the car, so I held her arm to support her. "Why didn't we head back to the palace?" she sleepily asked me. "I'm not ready to see her yet. Just give me time. Ok?" I said to her. She looked at me. She looked into my eyes, she was trying to find something, then she smiled. "ok, come on, lets go to bed." she finally said. We went up to her room, laid in her bed, and closed our eyes. "Don't worry, tomorrow's another day, we can make a new beginning, and i'll still be here for you. Always had, Always will" she whispered to me laying her arm across my chest. I pulled her closer to me, wrapped my arms around her, kissed her forehead and whispered my reply "i wouldn't have it any other way".

* * *

><p>For any new readers, thank you for taking the time to read my work and please, review.! so are there any complains on what happened? And i'm thinking about Chuck leaving for a while. What do you guys think? Keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you. 3<p> 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know. I'm a very very bad and irresponsible person for leaving my wonderful readers just like that. I AM SO SORRY. I know it's been two years, believe me, I know, I'm just in a rough patch, even until now, but I will be writing again, so I hope you wait it out.

I love you guys forever.


	5. Author's Note 20

Author's Note:

Okay guys. I have a new account.

iamianenep

That's the account I will be using from now on.

I hope you follow my story there. "Love will always be complicated" is posted there and has been edited. I really hope you like the newer version.

s/9493762/1/Love-Will-Always-Be-Complicated

I have an account on Wattpad too, so if you see the same story, don't be alarmed, but do tell me, it might be me or not.

Thanks guys.


End file.
